Horrible Thoughts and Bullylike Actions
by Nina Serafima
Summary: Gunther is being bullied and was worried himself sick. His grades are slipping and he wasn't slept in days. He can't seem to hold it together. Can Rocky and Tinka stop the bully before it's too late?


Horrible Thoughts and Bully-like Actions

**Gunther is getting bullied and has worried himself sick. He hasn't slept in days and his grades are slipping. He can't seem to hold it together. He is having deadly thoughts and is keeping secrets. People are helping, but will they succeed in time.**

**Gunther's POV**

_I am so happy that Tinka and Ty went out the other day, but I will miss my sister._

All of a sudden something knocks me to the ground and I am lying there unable to move. Another hit comes. Where are they coming from? I can't get up and my heart is pumping louder and louder. I feel as though my head is bleeding. Then the many more hits come then stop. I finally am able to move and I stand up and head to the bathroom. My head is stinging. When I arrive in the bathroom I see the damage. My head is bleeding and my eye has a blue bruise forming where I was hit the first time. I take paper towel and put pressure on my wound. Once I got the bleeding to stop, I go to my next class.

As I walk in to my next class to be greeted by my new friend, Wes. My head is throbbing and I wonder if I should go home. I'm okay, I tell myself taking my seat.

"Gunther, are you okay, sweetie?" the teacher asks approaching me.

I don't know how to answer and I can't move. I can't lie, but I can't tell her what had happened. I felt as though I was going to cry. I wanted to run, but I couldn't. She pulled me out of my seat and stood me up.

"What happened?"

I stuttered and didn't know why I couldn't talk. I fought back tears and looked down at the floor hoping she wouldn't pull my head up and she does. She looked at me aghast at what she saw.

"Gunther."

I couldn't speak and the tears were coming; I couldn't stop them and before I knew it I was in the hallway running. Tears stung my eyes worse than ever before and I knew that I made the right decision. I ran into the bathroom and closed the stall door. I started to cry; the tears were rushing down my face. I could stop them; the feeling was horrifying.

_I need help, but that'll only make it worse. I have to take this beating; maybe it wouldn't happen again. It'll make me a better fighter. I'll be fine. Stop crying. Oh, I can't. This sucks. Stop, Gunther, you'll be okay._

I stand up and feel dizzy. Then a voice comes from the outside of my stall. It's Wes.

"Are you okay?"

"No," I say unable to stop crying.

"Come out."

I listen and when I do he looks at me his face concerned and I knew he had a pretty good idea of what had happened.

"Someone hit you."

Tears are stinging my eyes as I nod unable to speak. I shudder. My heart is beating so hard. I try to talk, but nothing is coming out. I rubbed my eyes and realized they were puffy and red.

"I know who hit you."

I looked at him with hope in his eyes and he said, "Marcus Little."

I tried to speak, but still nothing came out. Tears started to drip down my face once again. Wes shakes his head and pulls me into a hug. When we let go he helps me to the nurse's office, so I can be sent home. He waves good bye and heads back to class.

**Wes's POV**

_I am very worried about Gunther. He needs help, but he knows that that'll only make it worse. I need to help him, but how. I've been through this before, but I moved to a different country, but I was harassed, is that different? _

Cece asks me something that snaps me back to earth. I look at her with tears stinging my eyes. She looks at as though I need to answer, but I don't know what she said.

Cece repeats, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You look like you're going to cry."

"I-I-I'm fine."

She wasn't convinced. I needed to leave. My stomach was twisted in knots and I felt as though I was going to throw up. I stood up and went up to the teacher's desk and asked her if I could go to the nurse's office. She agreed, but she was going to make Cece escort me.

"What's wrong?"

"Can we go to the bathroom first?"

"Sure."

When we arrived at the bathroom I ran in and tried to call Gunther's cell, but no answer. I stand in front of the mirror and see Gunther ending up like me. Tears come to my eyes. This can't be happening. I walk out to see Cece texting.

"Ready?" Cece exclaimed once she was done texting.

"Yeah," I say voice shaky and quiet.

"What's going on?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Fine, Medusa."

"Do you even know who Medusa is?"

"He's the evil ruler in Harry Potter."

"No, _she's_ the evil ruler from Greek mythology that turns people to stone."

"See I'm barely passing history."

"Who's George Washington?"

"That's an easy one; he's the king of England."

"He was the first president of the United States."

"I thought that was Viktor."

"Who?"

"The guy from my favorite show; changing history."

"Can you just take me to the nurse?"

"Okay."

When we arrived Gunther was still there and I was shocked. Cece didn't even care, so she strolled back to class; who am I kidding she didn't go back to class! Anyway, I told the nurse I could take Gunther home and she agreed. My mom came and picked both of us up.

"Thanks," Gunther said once we had reached the car.

"No prob," I say knowing I wanted this.

"How is dating Cece?"

"I'm not dating Cece.

"Good."

"We're here," my mom yells from the front seat.

"Can you walk up with me?"

"Sure."

"Actually can he stay here with you?" my mom asked.

"Sure?" answered Gunther.

We go to his apartment and we find his little cousin, Klaus. Who asks us many questions, but Gunther ignored him. We go to his room and I need to talk to him.

"What happened?" I say my voice weak.

"He hit me many times and I couldn't get up and this feeling is horrible," Gunther answered voice breaking.

_I don't know what to do it's all to make him a man, right?_

**Gunther's POV**

_I know that he's trying to help, but how. Maybe he's thinking the same thing. Should I ask?_

"What are we going to do?" I ask knowing that he doesn't know how to answer.

"We need to tell the principal. I was too scared to stand up for myself when I was younger and trust me it hurts. If I would have I wouldn't have had to move here from Ireland. You need to do this Gunther."

"No, no I can't."

"Gunther I know what you're thinking and trust me it only makes it worse."

"What happened to you anyway?"

"I was harassed when I was 9 by a pshyco girl that my dad married after my mom divorced him. Then people at school heard about it and they started bulling me harder than ever; one in particular. It was horrible I was beat up every day and I one time tried to commit suicide, but my brother found me barely alive. I don't want you to end up like I did."

"I'm so sorry."

"But if you want to just let it slide, it's fine by me."

"Wes, stop. I know I have to do this, but I can't it hurts."

"You want to get hurt every day and turn yourself sick, go head."

"I can't. I'm sorry," I say trying not to cry.

"I can't believe you," Wes said leaving the room.

_I can't. I should. I don't want this. Could I end up like him? _

"Don't leave!" I call out tears starting to fall.

"I can't stand to watch you make the same mistakes."

"I'm not like you."

"You want me to stay so you can make me feel like I'm just a fool."

"Stop."

"If you're not like me than why are you saying the same exact thing as I did? You doubt that anything is going to happen. Look at me now, Gunther; I'm a mess and you are making the same exact mistakes."

"What do I do?" I ask tears falling down my face.

"I'm sorry; I just don't want anyone to do what I did. I thought everything was going to be okay and that this would me that much stronger, but no; I ended up like this."

"There's nothing wrong with you."

"Nothing wrong with me; I go home to my grandma and cry myself to sleep knowing that my mom would be furious with me."

"Where is your mom anyways?"

"She died right after we moved here."

"I'm so sorry."

"Please stand up for yourself; I don't want you to get yourself hurt."

"I'm not doing it," I say my voice shaky.

"Do what you want!" yelled Wes leaving me in my room.

"Wes," I say tears stinging my eyes once more.

I hear the door slam and Klaus yelling; I know he's right.

_What do I do? I need to do something. He's trying to help. What time is it? When schools out I'll go talk to Rocky; she has good judgment. I need anyone right now. I need to apologize, but how? I need to do anything. Something, anything, everything._

_Later that day _I arrive at the Blue's and I ring the doorbell and Ty answers. He looks at my black eye and laughs.

"What you do; hurt yourself with a betwinler?"

"Where's your sister?"

"Down in Cece's apartment."

"Thanks."

I head down to the Jones' apartment and I know that nothing good is going to come out of this.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cece."

"Gunther, what happened?"

"Nothing, where's Rocky?"

"You need to talk to her."

"Please."

"Come on in."

"Who is it?" Rocky asks from the kitchen area.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"I'm going to leave," Cece says then makes a kissing noise and makes her way to her bedroom.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Rocky."

"What happened?"

"Marcus hit me," I say my heart pounding in my ear.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"That's why you have a black eye."

"Yeah."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I did because I felt as though if I told anyone that I would only have it worse."

"It's okay," Rocky spits out almost crying.

"I don't know what to do," I say crying.

"Come here."

We hug and it felt good. We let go and sat on the couch and she held me close saying everything was going be okay, but I didn't believe it.

"It's okay."

"How is it okay?" I ask my voice muffled by her jacket.

She pulls me out and looks at me; I know she is thinking the same thing as Wes.

"I can't, please."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to; I know what you're going to say and it won't work."

"Why not?"

"He'll be after me more."

"You need to do something."

"Just stop; it won't help."

I get up to leave and the tears are flowing. This isn't good. Rocky stands and I reach for the door, but I can't open it. I don't want this to end the same way my argument with Wes ended.

"Stop."

I try to compose myself, but I can't. This is bad and I need to do something.

"Don't let me die," I spit out my accent thickening.

She pulls me into another hug and I let her. We stand there hugging and I know that I need to tell. My stomach is in knots just thinking about the torcher that is awaiting me. Everything is going downhill.

"You're okay."

I nod. The tears are still flowing and my heart is racing. Am I going to end up like Wes?

**Rocky's POV**

_I feel so bad for Gunther. I never thought that someone would actually beat him up. I mean Cece's threatened to a million times, but she never would_; _I think._

"Rocky, what happened?" asked Cece.

"He's being bullied," I answer sorrowfully.

"There's someone else that bullies him?"

"Cece, this is serious. He was hit many times and it wouldn't just stop there. We call them names and they do it back, but Gunther did nothing to this guy. Do you want Gunther to die? Would that make your life easier?"

I get up to leave because I can't believe the ignorance implied by my BFF.

"Rocky, I didn't know it was that bad."

"I know I'm sorry," I say as I walk back to the couch.

"What do we do?"

"Gunther's got it."

"Cool."

"Want to run the new dance number?"

"Duh."

**Gunther's POV**

_You can do this, stop, shaking. I can't do this. I must. Oh, no here he comes. Okay, you got this._

"Um….can I talk to you?" I ask realizing this isn't that bad.

"Sure," the principal answers.

"I was….."

"What?"

"I am…."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry to waste your time."

"What is going on?"

"I-I'm sorry."

I run away, I can't do it. I hear the principal yelling behind me, but I don't turn around. I head straight to the bathroom to text Rocky when I get hit yet again. I hit my head and the world is spinning. I can't move. Hit after hit I can't stop thinking of how disappointed Rocky is going to be. When the hits stop my head is spinning, but I shove that feeling down and call Rocky. A few minutes later she comes and looks horrified.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Did you talk to the principal?"

"I tried."

"You couldn't do it. I knew that you had no intention of doing it."

"I tried Rocky; I didn't go hide in the corner until everything stopped. I tried and that counts for nothing," I yell getting up.

"Gunther, stop."

"I hate when you tell me do stand up for myself, when you won't."

"Slow down, you might have a concussion."

"Stop telling me stuff you know isn't true. The principal can only do so much. I can stop this if I stand up to him. I won't let you tell me something that you won't do."

"I'm sorry."

"Just leave me alone."

I am so mad. I just walk away. I hate when she does that. I need to leave. I need to stand up for myself. Instead of walking to find the bully, I walk straight to the bathroom. My stomach hurts and my head is spinning. I'm bleeding, I'm sick, and I am going to die.

**Rocky's POV**

I run to find Tinka. I need to tell her; she might be able to help Gunther. Once I found her, I yelled.

"Tinka."

"Hello, Rocky."

"Tinka, your brother is getting bullied."

"By Cece that's no surprise and sometimes you."

"No, I mean he's been hit and he's really not stable."

"When did this happen?"

"Today."

"Is he okay?"

"I doubt it."

"Let's go."

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Talk to the principal or the bully; your choice," Tinka says.

"Principal; let's go," I answer with no hesitation.

We walk to the principal's office and talk to him. He expels Marcus and it feels like a done deal, but of course there's some catch.

"We have to find Gunther."

"Okay."

I have an idea where he is. We walk straight into the boys' bathroom. We hear coughing and retching. It's Gunther.

"Gunther, are you okay?" I ask tears stinging my eyes.

"Yeah," Gunther says then flushes the toilet and he comes out and he looks awful.

"Are you sure?"

"Rocky, what did you do?"

"We told the principal and he expelled Marcus."

"Thanks."

Tinka hugs her brother then he told her he needed to go home.

Later, I catch up with Cece and she is appalled at what was happening.

"He can't be that sick."

"Cece, he is slipping."

"You know I hate to admit this, but he's a good dancer.

"I know," answering know that wasn't the point I put out there.

"I can't image my life without making Gunther and Tinka feel that way."

"And without Gunther, Tinka's going to be a mess."

"I didn't think about that."

"We need to help him."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes we do."

Later that day, we walked to Gunther's apartment and talked to him for hours and tried to help him. We need to do something.

"Gunther, trust us it only gets better from here."

"Cece, stop."

"No we can't."

"Rocky, I know that you are just trying to help, but I don't think that this is going to help."

"Fine," Cece remarks getting off the couch and leaving the apartment.

"I'm sorry," I say know that that was all I could say.

"I'll be fine," Gunther says ushering me to the door.

"Okay," I say leaving.

As he shuts the door, I know that he isn't okay and that I need to find help. Tinka, no, Cece, no, Deuce, no, Ty no, who? I need to find someone. Maybe an old friend of Gunther's; where's Tinka?

Later I caught up with Tinka and she told me that there is only one person that can get him out of this depression. It is a girl named Amelia Hessvovislunther. What kind of a name is that? And to think I thought that Martinez was a weird name.

As soon as I got home I called Amelia and she seemed too sweet to hang out with Gunther and Tinka, but oh well. She said that she'll be here as soon as she can. Thank the Lord that that is only three days. She told me that she knew how to handle this because her brother went through the same exact thing.

_It's time to meet this girl. I love this. I can't wait. Gunther get ready to thank me. Wait to I want that?_

"Hi, Rocky," came a voice from behind me.

"Hi, Amelia," I say turning around.

"You flew me here for Gunther."

"Yeah, he's falling apart. I'm so worried."

"I can help."

"Thank you."

"What happened?"

"Well he was hit by this kid more than once and now I found out he hasn't been doing his school work. He's sick and he can barely talk to anyone. He hasn't eaten quality food since last week. Yesterday I talk to him and it was horrible."

"What happened?"

_Flashback. _

"Gunther, open the door."

He opens the door just enough to talk to me, but in his weakness I shoved the door open and looked at him.

"What do you want?"

"Gunther, I know you're not okay."

"I know what I am."

"What is that?"

"I'm worthless, Rocky," cried Gunther.

"Don't say that," I say tears stinging my eyes.

Gunther looked at me tears falling down his face and I broke. He is worth it. I hate that he is thinking this way. But, do we ever make him think like that?

"I'm sorry."

"Gunther, you-you can't.

"Rocky, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything."

"I have been thinking of suicide."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Gunther-"I spit out before the tears overwhelmed me.

"I can't tell you how much this hurts."

He tried to run away, but I grabbed him. He looked at me his face pale tears in his eyes and I knew he needed help.

"Leave me alone," he shouted muffled through his tears.

He runs away and I look after him.

_Back._

"I know how to fix this," Amelia sighs.

"It's was horrible," I say then sigh loudly.

"You know that statics show that 9 out of 10 kids are bullied and that 3 out of 10 of them think of suicide. This statics are facts, but they also have emotional value."

"I didn't know that," I answer.

"Well then never mind that is beside the point that Gunther is really confused. He doesn't want to leave; he just wants to know where he belongs."

"How do you know all this?"

"My brother studies statics at Stanford as well as pre-law."

"What about you?"

"I'm only 13, but I already have college scholarships because I am a spectacular cellist and dancer or so I am told. I have already been on Broadway and performed with the top notch dancers. I'm sorry this is really show offie, but you asked. I get so carried away with this, but I am a good straight A student."

"What schools?"

"Well Stanford, Harvard, Yale, Brown, and NYADA; I just can't decide."

"What are you a freaky genius?"

"Is that a complement?"

"Yes, I wouldn't say anything mean to you."

"Thanks and I'm sorry for being a show off it's just I am really happy about it."

"You have reason to be."

"Thank you."

"Well back to Gunther; can I show you where he lives?"

"Sure."

We catch a cab to Gunther's apartment and I knock on the door and tell Amelia to stay back so I could talk to him first.

"Rocky?" asked Gunther's soft weak voice.

"Yeah, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"I kinda brought a little friend of yours."

"You brought Wes."

"No."

"Aw."

"I brought a little someone from your old country."

"Who?"

I step aside and Gunther's eyes widen.

"Why did you bring her here?"

"She is going to help you."

"Help me? She doesn't care about anyone but herself."

"Gunther, you know what was going on between my parents and the traders."

"You didn't have to treat me like that."

"Yeah, I did because you were on the opposite side of the divide. My parents had a crow follow me everywhere. It was creepier than Uncle Buska's Persian dog feather duster."

"How is that possible?"

"It only had one eye and it killed my cat."

"It killed Monsava?"

"I know."

"Gunther, the least you can do is let her talk to you," I said confused about well everything.

"You're right."

He lets her in then slams the door in my face.

**No POV**

"Hey, I know that everything fell apart back then."

"Tell me about it."

"Gunther, you belong here.

"I don't know why I said that.

"I'm sorry that that is happening to you."

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll talk to him."

"He's scary."

"Not as scary as the service guys that took my dad away."

"Okay."

"Stay still and let me do what I do best."

"Thanks."

They hug, but then Gunther leans in and kisses her.

"Why?"

"Go talk to him."

"I'll be back."

"Okay."

She left the room not knowing what had just happened.

She approached the bully with complete confidence and stared at him.

"What do you want?"

She hit him many times.

"Why are you doing this?"

"To give you a taste of your own medicine; you are making Gunther believe that he shouldn't be living. You don't know what you're doing to people. It doesn't feel so good when the shoe is on the foot does it?"

"No."

"Apologize to him and leave him and every kid you pick on alone or I will hunt you down."

"Okay."

"Good."

**NO POV**

From that day forward Marcus let everyone alone and Gunther shaped back to normal until….

"Thanks."

"Gunther, you don't have to thank me. This is just giving back to you what I didn't give you back in the country."

Gunther leans in and almost kisses her, but she hits him.

"What was that for?"

"What were you doing?"

"I was going to kiss you."

"Why?"

"I-I-I can't."

Gunther ran away. Rocky stood behind Amelia for what seemed like ages before she could say anything.

"I'm sorry."

"Rocky, don't you like him?"

"No."

Sasha looked at Rocky.

"I really don't."

"I think I might have broke him again."

"You might need to stay."

"Yeah."


End file.
